Filozofio
by Celestial Reign
Summary: In the recesses of Ryou's mind, Bakura confronts Mariku who tries to kill him, saying that doing so will result in him having his own body. Bakura decides to teach the psychopath a lesson about power. Rape, mindscrewing, psychoshipping.


**WARNINGS: Rape, mindscrewing, Psychoshipping**

* * *

**Filozofio**

Darkness. Blackness. Nothingness. Emptiness.

Is this what his life had become? Nothing but a wasted little thing that wandered around the shadows? What kind of life was that? It wasn't life, but he wasn't dead either. So then...what was this? Life or death? It was neither. It was just nothing.

But he liked it-no-he _loved _it. This blackness...this nothingness...he ate it up. It gave him power, made him stronger, and it was his air, his oxygen he needed to breathe in to live. He couldn't live without this darkness. Because...

Because he _was _the darkness, so it only made sense that it fed him and gave him life, right? But...if that were true, then that meant he was not human. No mere human could survive in this place he'd come to. He didn't even think this place _allowed _humans in it. Calling it a place like he was...he wasn't even sure if the place was real or not. A dream world? Perhaps. But, it was more nothing than anything. A place where nothing was. Then, he was nothing, too. Maybe.

Thinking about it now, didn't he used to be human? That's right...it was such a long time ago, he'd almost forgotten, but the memories returned and he could see himself as clear as day.

It was in a place where sand reigned in almost every area. He used to live in a village where nothing but thieves, murderers, and any other bad thing you could think of lived. He was only a child when his village was attacked, every single thief shot down and murdered by the Pharaoh's so-called priests. What sort of priest was that? He'd had to sit through the whole thing, watch as they held his parents up and slit their throats. He'd cried that night. It was the first time he'd done that, and he vowed it to be the last.

How horrible that night was. Blood, so much blood, and the screams. God, he could still hear them in his head and it made his heart ache just thinking about it. He reached up with a pale hand and clutched at his shirt, feeling stupid for doing so, but he couldn't help it. It was...he just didn't know anymore. His whole life had been nothing but a quest for revenge and power. He'd come so close to reaching that ultimate power, the kind where the world would be his to do what he wanted, but he screwed it up and ended up having his soul sealed into a golden ring.

God, that was the most awful and boring thing he'd ever been through, sealed into that ring. There was nothing but darkness, much how it was now, but at least in this darkness, he had the knowledge that he wasn't alone. No, he was far from alone here. But, he just chose to stay hidden, not wanting...certain people bothering him.

He wasn't free, that was for certain. He was trapped, with every meaning of the word, in this accursed ring. He only ever gained a small amount of freedom, and even then, he was forced to use the body of the one who wore the ring around his neck. He no longer had a body of his own, his having been destroyed so long ago, but he supposed this new body wasn't so bad. It was so pale, so very pale, and that was vastly different from what he was used to, being bronzed all the time, but at least his hair was still white as it had been back then in that place.

He sighed, shifting from his spot on the ground. He'd often just sit here and reflect on his past life, about all he'd messed up and what he could do to make it right again. The only time he ever received human contact was through his host's body when he took over, so most of the time, he was pretty much alone like this. His host hadn't yet figured out how to reach him in this place, but he'd rather he not even come here. The place reeked of darkness, of nothingness, and he felt...wrong about his host coming here.

He guessed he could've said he cared a little about his host. Not just because they shared a body, and his host dying meant he would die (something he wasn't very keen on doing at the moment), but he found himself feeling more and more guilty about bad things that kept happening to his host, and he found himself getting angry whenever his host was sad. Were the feelings just crossing with his own and messing up his train of thought? He didn't know anymore. When that boy first put the ring around his neck, he felt absolutely nothing but power over him and saw the boy as a mere pawn, a tool he could choose to throw away if he wanted. But...

But...

It was making him a little insane, all of this. He'd even started referring to himself in third-person most of the time, just to assure himself that he was still here, that those babbling 'I's' weren't just another thing programmed into him. He knew it was insane, that he was crazy, but he didn't really care.

Something jarred him out of his thoughts, his babbles, and he stood. It had been a growling noise, the sounds of teeth and such grinding together, making him feel a little sick. This was also another reason he didn't want his host coming anywhere near this place. It was a place of darkness after all, but it wasn't entirely just made up of him. He'd found that whenever his host would grow angry at someone, or at something, his entire mindset would change. He would no longer be calm and collected, all smiles and whatnot, but some of the things he thought of, it created this darkness, the thing he live inside of his host, the thing he thrived on, and _things _would come out.

He never wanted to encounter these things. They were products of his host's anger and grief, his pent-up hatred and sadness, all the negative emotions, these things came out and took a form. They were always well-hidden in the darkness, just as he was, and he didn't like the thought of one of these things finding him, so he ran, ran, and ran and ran through the blackness, having no plan, having no destination, just wanting to get away from the low growling and sounds of sharp teeth crunching together. He wasn't sure if those things could kill him or eat him, but he definitely wasn't finding that out.

After feeling like his lungs would burst from the sudden and extreme exercise, he collapsed to the ground, sweating, shaking a little, and trying not to throw up. He was horribly scared of these things whenever they would come out, and the only thing he could think to do other than hide was run and hope nothing caught him. Nothing ever did, but it didn't mean he was any safer. He'd exhausted himself trying to find hiding spots, but those things always found him and he scurried away like a rat before he could be missed.

God, he felt so weak like this. For all the power he'd gone through to get, all the things he'd done, here he was, running away like a scared child, from something he'd never even seen, and it made him disgusted with himself. He was...this wasn't him. He was supposed to be those monsters...those things, he was supposed to be the one striking fear into other's hearts.

Yet, they were figments of his host's anger and part of the darkness. Did that make them real? Did it make them fake? He didn't know, he just didn't know anymore, and he just sat down again, breathing hard, trying to suck air into his lungs, his head hurting from thinking about all of this. It didn't matter, so why bother trying to figure any of it out? Nothing made sense anymore. He was crazy, insane.

And his mind was only warped all the more when a voice spoke out, a voice he recognize all too well. "Well, well, this is interesting." A chuckle, an amused chuckle, one that put him off and made him slightly angry, slightly embarrassed, and then, "Oh, how I wish I could have something to remember this by: The great Bakura running away with his tail between his legs." More laughter, and now he was just plain pissed.

He stood up, trying to face the direction of the voice, but it was like it was all around him, laughing, degrading, echoing in his own mind. "Where are you?" he called out, balling his hands into fists and baring his teeth. This was his usual stance, his fierce demeanor, all packaged into a 'tough guy' act. But...it wasn't an act. He knew himself. He was strong, he was far from weak. "Show yourself. Don't play games with me like this. I'm not in the mood."

"When are you _ever_ in the mood?" The familiar voice that still vibrated with laughter was coming from his left and he whirled in that direction, finally able to make out a figure in the distance, a silhouette, but still something, something other than darkness and nothing.

He bared his teeth again, this person being the absolute last he ever wanted to see again. "What the hell do you want, Mariku?"

Mariku only smiled as he came into view, holding up his Sennen Rod in plain view, as if showing to Bakura that he too possessed great power. Bakura could've cared less about whatever power Mariku claimed to have. He was still the possessor of the Sennen Ring and Mariku's 'power' could go to hell.

Bakura hated Mariku. Hated him with a passion. Everything about him, he just despised and wanted to claw at, rip at, tear and diminish into nothing. He didn't know why Mariku brought forth such hatred from himself, but he really didn't care. From that stupid smirk to the bronzed skin, to the white blonde hair that shown as white as ever in the darkness, to the cold lavender eyes, to the almost girlish curvy waist and slender body, to the overly confident attitude and cool posture, Bakura definitely hated him.

Stepping a little closer to him, the glowing eye of Horus shown brightly onto Mariku's forehead, that probably being the first real light Bakura had seen in a long, long time. He wasn't attracted to it, though, just tried ignoring it. He hated light. "I figured I'd just pay you a visit or something. Sheesh, you always act like you hate my guts or something." He scrunched his face up in a mock offended way, just to push Bakura's buttons.

"That's because I _do _hate your guts."

"Ooh. Stings." He moved a little closer, that confident smirk plastered back against his face.

Bakura crossed his arms and took a subconscious step backwards. He was less than afraid of Mariku, knowing all too well he could overpower him physically and Mariku had no power over him with the Sennen Rod, but Bakura just didn't like being so close to him. He didn't know why. Mariku just irked him, like an itch, he was annoying and irritating, and Bakura wanted to get rid of him. He shifted a little when Mariku finally chose to stay about a foot away from him and Bakura opted for looking at the Egyptian's shoes rather than that stupid smirk on his face. "What do you want? What business do you have to wander around a place like this?"

"I'm not wandering. I was going to ask you what you were doing here, too."

Okay, _NOW _he was pissed. Who the hell did this guy think he was? Was he just purposely trying to make Bakura angrier? Probably. "What the... Who do you think you are?" Bakura was hissing it out, like a snake hisses at a predator, but Mariku wasn't his predator. Just a nuisance.

He didn't appear fazed by Bakura's snippy tone. In fact, he looked rather amused and it took all of Bakura's willpower not to just snap and kill him right there. "This is a world of darkness, Bakura, and as you know, I absolutely _love _the dark." He sucked in a liberal amount of air, sighing and shivering a little afterward as if the air itself was a drug. The smirk was glued, never leaving. He licked his lips a little. "I am darkness, just like you."

Bakura saw his opportunity, and he greedily took it. "You're nothing like me, Mariku." He let out a condescending laugh, causing that stupid smirk on the Egyptian's face to falter somewhat. Finally. The upper hand. He knew just what to say to get a rise out of this person and Bakura continued his laugh. "I used to be human. It's true I'm dead now, but what are you?" Cocking his head to the side like a kitten, Bakura smiled almost sweetly, mock sweet, absolutely _LOVING _the smirk leaving the other's face and curving downward into a frown. "You were created by some whiny little boy's hatred and anger, pain and want. I used to be human, that's more than anyone can ever say about you." He pointed a pale finger at the bronzed man. "You're not even real."

Mariku's face twisted into rage, his eyes almost bulging out of his head and his fingers dug into the Sennen Rod, causing tiny little droplets of blood to fall into the nothingness, and he forced himself to calm, face returning to normal, that smirk coming back, albeit a little less confident. "I'm not real, huh?" He held the Rod up, pulling the knife out of its sheath and pointed the sharp blade at Bakura. Even in the dark, the blade glimmered dangerously. "If I'm so fake, then why don't we find out whether or not I can kill you? If I'm fake, then I certainly wouldn't be able to do it." He loomed closer to the white-haired man, tipping the blade up and placing it against his chin. "Just one move, one little move, and your blood will be pooling all over this place." He then gave the other a mocking sweet smile, mirroring the one Bakura had given him earlier. "Well? Want to find out whether or not I can make you choke on your own blood?"

Bakura rolled his eyes, smirking, and lifted his finger to push it away. "Mariku, you and I both know you can't kill me."

"Oh, can't I?"

"No, you can't." Bakura spread his arms and inhaled. Mariku wasn't the only one who liked the dark and even being threatened as he was when he was clearly at a disadvantage, having no weapon to defend himself with, Bakura was not intimidated by any of Mariku's crap. "I am the darkness, Mariku. You can't get rid of me that easily." Another intake of breath, and he let out a huge sigh. This was like a drug for him, just like it was for Mariku. Mariku couldn't kill him, but then Bakura couldn't kill Mariku, he knew that. It was an endless loop.

In this place, nothing either lived or died. It just _was_.

Bakura sighed, now getting annoyed with everything. He was unnerved with this place, with all the dark creatures his host had created, and now with Mariku here, he was just getting in the way. "Why don't you run along back to your own host and, I don't know, try another useless attempt to take over his body?" He didn't care if Mariku grew angry at him, he just wanted him gone, or at least away from him. The guy just irked him.

For once, Mariku didn't grow angry, snap back, or swear at him. Instead, he looked down at the Rod as if not knowing what to say. "I...I'm tired of him." His attention was focused on the Sennen Rod, but all words were directed at Bakura. "I hate him so much." The Rod was squeezed in his fingers, and the nails were dug into his already torn flesh, only reopening the wounds and making them bleed again. "I want my own body. How could...how dare he do this to me?"

Bakura folded his arms across his chest and arched his eyebrows at the other. This was the first time he'd ever seen Mariku act like this. He was used to seeing him laugh like a maniac and destroy everything in his path, not speak his mind and tell of his problems, especially to Bakura of all people. His biting irritability didn't help matters though, and he didn't care. "You're sounding like your host now, Mariku. Stop whining about stuff like a child. If you want his body so badly, then-"

"_I don't_!" The other was shouting now, and Bakura jumped, fearful that the monsters might have heard. He jerked his head around, almost melting in relief when it didn't appear that anything was coming to eat them...yet. "I want my own body, dammit, not take his from him!" He deflated a little, breathing hard, grip loosening on the Rod. He still refused to look up at Bakura. "I just...I don't...I don't want his body. I want my own. I hate him so much. I can't call myself my own person, because he created me, but..." Finally, his head lifted up, the lavender in his eyes gazing straight at Bakura, unnerving him a little with how the other's pupils seemed to have disappeared. He just didn't understand this guy... "I want to get my own body so I can kill him." A smile. A smirk. A tongue creeping out to lick the lips. "Have you ever felt pure power, Bakura? Have you ever held a person's life in your hands, able to take it away in a second?"

He actually smiled at the other for once. "Many times. You're forgetting who you're talking to."

Mariku almost grew a hungry look in his eyes then, and again his tongue was creeping out, licking his lips. His eyes were growing wide with excitement. "I want to feel his throat beneath me and crush his windpipe. No...I want his blood spilt. Just suffocating him won't be enough." He gripped his hand into a fist as if to emphasize. "I have to cut off things. I have to... He can't just get away with a simple strangulation. I might break every bone in his body, bend every appendage backwards until it crunches, break every last bone in half and then cut up every portion of flesh I can find." He looked back down at the Rod, holding it up and licking the metallic surface, gazing back up at Bakura. "Yes...killing him will be the most satisfying thing ever. And I will be slow about it."

Bakura rolled his eyes, taking a step backwards. "Then, get to it. Stop wandering around here."

Mariku's eyes flashed a little. "Ah...yes. I need my own body before I can kill him."

Bakura suddenly tensed, feeling a little uncomfortable. He hadn't thought much about why Mariku had come here, thinking this place as his personal hiding spot from those monsters, but his mind began to wander and put the pieces together. Was Mariku here because...? He had to laugh at it, at the how stupid the thought was. Mariku was so stupid. "You fool." He was laughing now, throwing his head back and roaring, not caring anymore about the monsters. "I thought you were an idiot before, but now." He shook his head, not finishing. This was so stupid. Mariku was so stupid.

Mariku didn't appear fazed by the laughter, but stared down at the Rod that was still unsheathed and shining just as brightly as the eye of Horus on his forehead. "I beat you once, Bakura, and I think I can do it again." He looked back up. "If I want my own body, then I'll have to get rid of you."

Bakura stood his ground, growling and balling his hands into fists. Not only was Mariku threatening him, but his host was the real victim here as well. "Leave him out of this, Mariku. Do you think I'll just sit back and let you steal my host's body?" Another round of laughter, condescending and mocking. "You're hilarious."

Mariku smirked, putting a leg forward, slowly walking toward the white-haired one. "As I said, I have to kill you to get it."

Bakura frowned, not faltering, not backing down. Mariku didn't scare him, and he was about to prove it. "You can't steal Malik's body, so you're just going to take Ryou's and substitute him for your own body, is that it?"

A nod. "Yes. It won't be my own body, but..." A lick to the lips. "I can still kill Malik through Ryou. I can still be in a separate body while doing it, even if it wouldn't be the same."

He was almost on him now, just a few inches away, holding that blade up, sliding the flat part across his lips, tasting the metal. Bakura grit his teeth, hands balling into fists. "You'll have to kill me before I'll let you take Ryou's body."

"I plan to."

And then he moved in a flash, holding that knife in front of him, jabbing it at Bakura's stomach. Bakura leaped to the side and Mariku sailed by him, and Bakura made to kick his leg out, but Mariku turned the tables on him and grabbed him by his waist as he flew, ending up tackling Bakura to the floor and holding him down. He threw his head back and laughed, holding the knife above the white-haired man's pale throat.

"This is the extent of your power, Bakura? How easy this was." He grinned, and the eye shown even brighter on his forehead, his eyes growing huge and insane with excitement, veins protruding forth around his irises. "I'll practice killing Malik by killing you the same way I plan to kill him." The knife pierced a tiny part of flesh, not enough to kill, but just enough to draw blood, and then the Egyptian ran his fingers down the pale one's arm. "Now...what to break first?"

He probably didn't expect Bakura to laugh. In fact, he didn't, and when the laughter started, Mariku looked almost amused by it, but then annoyed when Bakura didn't stop. He was sitting on top of him, putting all of his weight onto the other's stomach, so that there was no getting away, but Bakura laughed and laughed and then laughed some more. "You're really hilarious, Mariku. I mean, I just love how you act all tough like this, when you're showing off your _'power'_." Another laugh, and he knew Mariku was getting angry at him for his sharp tongue, but this was honestly humorous to him, and he was about to show the other just how useless his 'power' was. "I can show you real power." There was a dark threat to his voice, just how he wanted it, and he absolutely loved the confusion in Mariku's eyes. "I can show you just how useless you are, just how weak and like every other person on this planet."

"What are you-"

Bakura let forth a final laugh before lifting his knee up and catching Mariku in his back, catching the blonde off-guard and causing him to stumble forward, taking his weight off Bakura's middle. That was all he needed before he was able to roll himself up, taking Mariku with him, and trap the other below him when he rolled all the way over. Now Mariku was at _his _mercy, and he drank in this, this dominance he had over him. Mariku never had power to begin with, and as he stared up in confusion, anger it seemed, that Bakura had overpowered him so easily and pushed him down, Bakura drank it in, the power, his power. He mimicked Mariku, but moved until he was somewhat sitting on his thighs too, so the other couldn't kick him, and he had his wrists planted to the ground, holding them down with his long fingers. Mariku was so helpless, it was so funny.

"See, Mariku? Just like everybody else." His fingers fiddled with the other's grip, able to snatch the Sennen Rod and toss it away in some random direction where it could faintly be heard hitting the ground in the distance. Bakura eyed the bronzed one underneath him hungrily and chuckled, just to spite him. "You boast around like you do, flaunting your so-called power and everything, but you know what, Mariku? You don't have any power. That's why I'm not letting you take Ryou's body, that's why you won't be able to kill Malik, no matter how hard you try. You're nothing, you're just like everybody else, and I'm going to make you see just how out of control you really are." He bent down, absolutely ecstatic when he felt a small tremor of fear from Mariku as he licked his neck. He tasted like sweat...but still a little sweet, and Bakura let his whole tongue out, covering the other with it, sucking on his neck, taking a tiny piece of skin in between his teeth once in a while to nip at it.

And Mariku finally let out a choked gasp. "What...what are you doing? S...stop it-"

"No." Bakura cut him off, ignoring his choked protests and continuing to have at his neck. All the abuse he was giving him was taking a toil on the other's skin, and Bakura could see the dark marks forming on the already dark skin. He had to smile.

Mariku was shaking, and it was getting Bakura excited. He hadn't dominated someone like this, shown just how powerful he was in such a long time, and he was elated to be able to do it again, especially to someone like Mariku. He hated him so much, so he loved every little speck of fear he had to offer, from the tremors, to the choked gasps, it was all wonderful, and he continued sucking onto his neck. He was no different than every other person, and he experienced fear just like everyone else. Mariku let out a tiny yelp when he bit too hard, drawing a little blood, and he laughed.

"B-Bakura, stop it." He pushed against him a little, turning his head to the side when Bakura's mouth got a little too close to his chin, trailing further and further upwards.

"I said that I wasn't. You're going to sit here and go through this, Mariku, because you have no power and_ I do_." He had leaned up to see Mariku's face, and he grinned at the look of terror drowned on it. The eye of Horus no longer glowed, and that meant Mariku's 'power' was gone. He was a regular person now, a regular victim, and he was all Bakura's.

But, he still resisted. He didn't just sit like a doll and let Bakura do what he willed, and this amused Bakura, because he was just fighting a losing battle from the start. He couldn't win. But, he pushed and tried to get Bakura off of him, still shaking, still scared. "Get off me!"

Bakura growled a little at the retaliation. As amusing as seeing the other think he could fight him was, he didn't need him trying to push him off when things got into it. Mariku tried lashing out with his fists, swinging blinding to try and hit Bakura, and Bakura took the opportunity while the other was flailing around blindly to nab his shoulders, pull him up slightly, and slam his head down against the floor-hard. It wasn't enough to knock him out, just to shatter his resistance for a short while. Mariku groaned underneath him, his face scrunched into pain, his eyes blinking to try and regain focus, and Bakura was undoing his belt the whole time, and flipped Mariku over while he was still halfway conscious, pulling his arms up and looping the belt around them, binding them tightly.

_Oh God_, it was so good seeing Mariku lying beneath me like this. He was so stupid, such an idiot, to think he could beat me. He may have beaten me at Duel Monsters, at a stupid card game, but what use was he in physical battle? Nothing at all. I snickered when he groaned and flipped him back over. I wanted to see his face the whole time I overpowered him, I wanted to see every little flicker of emotion in his eyes when I took him. This would show him for thinking he could take _my _host's body. I laughed at how easy this was going to be, and set to work again, lapping down on his neck again. I had a strange urge to just bite him there, sink my teeth in and taste of his blood, but I couldn't have him dying on me.

"B-Bakura..." He still sounded dazed, and I regretted hitting him so hard. I wanted him fully conscious for this. "Why...why are you doing this?"

My tongue came out and trailed down his neck, moving into his shirt where I stretched it as far as it would go, lapping up at his clavicle. "If you hate it so much, then fight me. You think you have the guts to kill Malik? To _murder _him? Fight back. Show how determined you are to do that and kill me."

I knew he couldn't do it. He knew he couldn't do it, and I laughed at it, because I knew that he knew the situation was hopeless. I would do this, he would lose, and Malik would prevail against him again. Mariku would never win. He never answered me, only sat back with his arms bound in an uncomfortable position underneath him, and he sucked in gasps when I began to rip open his shirt. I wanted his clothes gone now so I could explore his naked body, and I got rid of them by ripping the shirt clean in half, his exposed tanned flesh staring back up at me. I took it greedily, sliding my fingers over it and gaining a shiver from him. He was so predictable, but it was still fun seeing him quake like this. I wanted my tongue on him, to feel those shivers beneath me, but I also wanted to see his face, and I was torn between touching him and licking him. I chose to touch him for now, and save my tongue for later. I had all the time in the world to do this, and I would be as slow as possible, for him and for me.

I leaned up, shifting a little so I was still on his legs should he try and kick me, and leaned down a little to touch his torso, and I stared at his face the whole time. His eyes were slammed shut and I frowned. "Open your eyes, Mariku. I want you to watch me while I do this."

He didn't answer, only bit his lip and sucked in some air, turning his head away from me. I frowned and reached forward, nabbing his chin and forcing him to face me. "Open your eyes, Mariku."

No answer.

"Mariku." I smiled and bent down, licking his chin, sucking on it, and then moved to his mouth where I kissed him. His eyes finally snapped open, and I almost laughed had I not been inside his mouth. His lips were slammed shut, but my tongue was strong and I broke through it, licking his teeth, sucking on his mouth, squeezing his chin to tell him to open up and let me in. He wasn't listening and I leaned up. "Open your mouth."

He actually whimpered a little, trembling underneath me, and I laughed at it, at how pathetic he was being right now. So much for power.

"B-Bakura..." Ah, he was even stuttering! What a glorious day this was. "Don't do this to me, dammit, don't do this."

"You know I'm going to. Nothing you say or do is going to change my mind." I smirked and leaned down to him again, preparing to go back into his mouth. "Now, open your mouth."

He shook his head, leaning away to try and get away from me. "I don't...Fuck you, Bakura, just get off of me. I won't... God, just don't do this." He seemed broken, like he was holding back from crying, and I smiled and laughed at him, at his weakness. He couldn't even push me off and run away, just sit here and beg. Like begging would work, like anything would work. In here, in this place, I was king, I was darkness. This place was Ryou's darkness, the place he hides from his friends and family, the place I live and where Ryou's monsters reigned. Mariku had broken in, come into a place he shouldn't have, and he threatened Ryou...my Ryou, and he would pay for that, for thinking he had any power, for thinking he could beat me.

"Open your mouth, Mariku. Don't make me force you."

"Get off of me and I'll leave. I swear. Just _don't do this_." Ah, I thought the begging would never come. "I get it now, Bakura, okay? I can't win...I can't...I can't do it. Just let me go and I'll leave."

I smiled. This was too good to be true. I had barely done anything and he was already begging me to stop. "No."

He whipped his head up at me, his eyes almost pleading with me, turning hysteric, but I showed him no pity, I showed no sympathy. "Bakura, _please_! I won't take Ryou's body, okay, _so please get off of me_!"

I took the opportunity of when his mouth was opened to plunge my tongue in. He grunted in my mouth and tried moving his head away, but I reached up and squeezed his cheeks to keep him glued to me and to keep him from biting down on me. He screamed in my mouth and began to thrash his body around, but having his hands bound behind him was a huge disadvantage and he was easily overpowered as I finally removed myself from his mouth and moved back to his body.

All of his screams, all of his thrashing and shaking and begging was getting me hot. This just showed how all of his talk from earlier had been just that. Talk. His bark was worse than his bite and it was only proven further when I grazed a finger over his nipple and he gasped, turning his head to the side like that would get him away from anything. I gripped his chin and forced his head back. "No. You're going to lie there and watch every little thing I do to you."

"Bakura, I-"

I squeezed his chin a little. "Every. Little. Thing." And then it seemed like all his resistance shattered. His breathing was stiff, and he stopped moving, just lying there, staring up at me in horror when I moved back to his chest, and then he bit his lip again, swallowing and staring me in the eye.

I was surprised when he laughed a little. This...this, I wasn't expecting. "You think...you think you can scare me like this? You think you can get me riled up and fear you?" I saw the tiniest bits of resistance light up in his eyes, and it angered me that he thought he could overpower me this way. He chuckled a little. "Do whatever you want, Bakura. I'll beat you in the end."

I gritted my teeth, trying to control myself, but it was so hard. I loved his trembles and gasps of fear, not this smartass attitude and chuckles like he'd already won. "You really think you'll win against me?"

"Yeah."

I snapped. "Wrong answer." I pulled his pants off, fumbling with them in an attempt to get him naked faster. The underwear came after it and I felt him stiffen, but that smirk was still glued to his face, but I smiled back. "Well, I was going to go slow for you, but if you're so determined to anger me like you're doing, then maybe I'll just do what I want with you."

He grinned. "Go ahead, Mighty Bakura."

I gritted my teeth again, feeling the heat of anger pool up and take me. How could he be shaking in fear one minute and then defying me and smirking like nothing was wrong the next? He was just doing it to annoy me. Once I started this, he would break. I was the dominate one, the one with the power, and Mariku had nothing, so I took his limp member in my hand, growling a little when he still smiled down at me, as if daring me to do it, and I swallowed it. He grunted a little, like he was uncomfortable, and his eyes squeezed shut. From where I was, I could watch every little feeling he experienced first-hand, and couldn't help but smile when I started to bob up and down, as slow as possible, and after awhile, after a good while of just going up and down, my tongue pooling out, getting a little faster, but not too fast, his face started to change.

He was trying so hard not to enjoy it, I could tell by the way he bit onto his lip, biting the blood out of it, and sucked in air, but he was like every other person and when stimulated, he reacted. His face flushed red and he looked away, but I stared at his face the whole time, not wanting to miss a second of what he did. He let out a shaky gasp and trembled a little, his hips moving a little and I laughed. I was purposely moving too slow and I knew he wanted more friction, wanted more speed, but I didn't give it to him, and he was trying just so hard not to show that he wanted more of me. This is what he got for thinking he could get to me, for making me angry. I'd show him, I'd make him cry, I'd break him into a thousand pieces if I had to.

"Ah." His face was red and he trembled more beneath me and bucked his hips forward. He was human, or born from a human, so not even he could withstand something like this. I held his hips down, trying to draw this out as much as possible. He wanted speed, and I was cruel. I didn't give it to him. "I can't." He tried bucking again, but again, I held him down. "Just...just get it over with, Bakura."

I moved off his length, gripping him at the hilt and smiling up at him. "No."

"I...I can't take it anymore."

"I know you can't."

"Stop it."

"No." So all the smiling from before was just a guise. He was still scared, he was only trying to ruffle me and it worked. He was paying the price now and I smiled when I took him again into my mouth. I had drawn this out long enough and I knew he was at his limit. He'd tried resisting, tried showing he could win against me, but he couldn't and he knew that now, realized it, so I went a little faster, giving him the friction he wanted, and he threw his head back, moaning and arching his back, bucking into my mouth. I honestly had no interest in getting him off, in giving him pleasure like this, but I loved torturing him with it, dangling it above his head and just out of his reach. This was only the first part, the only real part that involved it being all about him, even if I was cruel about it. In a little bit, he'd be bleeding, and crying. I'd make him cry. It was a goal to reach.

I gained more speed, bobbing up and down, up and down, and Mariku cried out, finally cumming all into my mouth and I swallowed every bit of it, licking the rest of it from him before I pulled him out of my mouth once more. His face, his flushed and red face seemed so innocent in orgasmic haze. He almost didn't look like a deranged psychopath, and I forgot about everything for a moment and just stared at him.

It was what he was that I loved most about him. He wasn't real, just an alter ego created by a boy who was tortured as a child, and he locked this person away, hardly ever letting him see the light of day. He was a sad creature, but that didn't mean I sympathized with him, only looked down on him. He was born from hatred, and as such, could only feel that. He lusted for power, but he made the stupid mistake of threatening my host and thinking he could just take whatever he wanted. I couldn't forgive him for that. And I planned to make him cry, no matter what.

He lay back, breathing hard, and while he gathered himself, I unzipped my own pants, pulling out myself and while he recovered, I pumped and pulled, squeezed and did everything until I was hard. This was it. I was going to show him real power, what it really meant to have someone beneath you while you were on top. He was not in control. I was.

I gripped his hips, moving him just enough to give me easy access and I didn't bother preparing him, doing anything to get him ready for me. He didn't say anything the whole time, but he did stare up at me, as if silently accepting his punishment. He didn't beg, or thrash away from me, but he did close his eyes, sucking in air and preparing himself for the hurt. I gave no warning, no anything, before going into him slowly, wanting it to be as painful as possible. He did scream. Loud. Ear-piercing. It rang against my own ears, deafened me for a second, but I was concentrating on myself. I was once human, too, and I wasn't any different from Mariku or anyone else in the world, but I planned the draw this out as long as my body would allow. The only drawback would be that after awhile, Mariku would enjoy it, I knew he would, but I tried not to dwell on that, just concentrated and pulled back out. His breathing was erratic, his body stiff, and he cried out when I pushed back into him. I was already hard, so the feeling was creeping up faster than I would've liked, but I was determined to take this slow. He would get no reprieve.

I gained a little speed, just a little, and came back out. He was bleeding now, and seeing that bright red substance flow out of him gave me great satisfaction. If he was feeling pain now, at least the blood would lube him a little, and I wished to take him dry the whole time, but quickly turned my thoughts back on myself. The faster I got, the harder and harder it was getting to go slow and not think about myself reaching climax.

It wasn't until I gain a little bit of speed, that I finally saw what I had been waiting for. Tears. Mariku was crying. He was crying, he was crying,_ Mariku was crying. _And I was laughing, laughing at those crystal tears that seeped down his cheeks, scattered and went into his mouth, coupling with the moans he made as I moved in and out of him. He was so beautiful when he cried. I loved those tears of his, the tears I'd made him shed. He was such a pitiful thing.

I thrust in and out some more, getting a little more speed, and then I rubbed up against something that made his back arch and he let out a moan. I knew I'd hit his sweet spot, and decided to spare him a little less torture. I'd seen the tears. That was enough, more than enough for me, and I brushed back up against it when I thrust back in and he moaned again.

"I...I...I...hate you...Bakura...Uwa...ha..." He was hard again, finally feeling the pleasure portion of this, and I continued to give it to him. I myself was holding back moans when my orgasm began to pool out and heat into my stomach. I couldn't draw this out forever, and I wanted to explode into him soon. I had my limits, just as he did.

I never touched him again the whole time I moved in and out, in and out, getting faster and faster, but brushing against that same spot over and over was more than enough for him, and he climaxed all over his stomach and the floor. He lay back in the haze while I gave a final thrust, finally at my limit, and came all inside him, pulling out and collapsing onto the floor next to him. I looked over at him, smiling when I saw more tears fall down.

I had won. He had lost. It was as simple as that, and he knew it.

It felt like forever that we lay there, and I finally stood up, zipping my pants back up and leaning down to him, pushing him onto his side where I untied my belt from his arms, returning it back around my waist. His hand lashed out and gripped the end of my pants, squeezing them and holding me back when I attempted to stand up again. The dulled lavender eyes stared up at me, red from crying so much, puffy and swollen and still a little fearful. "I...I will win. I won't...I won't lose, Bakura." He shakily tried to sit up, only to cry out when he did so and sufficed with staying on his hands and knees.

I had to smirk at him. I still hated him, so his pain was my joy. "Don't sit for awhile. It'll hurt like that if you do."

He growled up at me, reaching across the floor to grab his clothes I'd thrown and gathered them back, pulling his shirt back over his head and then making another attempt to stand.

"Don't push yourself." Like I cared.

He glared at me. "Fuck you." And then stood up, shaking, but standing, and pulled his pants back on, wrapping that long cloak back around his neck. He walked past me, wobbling, wincing a little, and found the Rod, picking it up and pointing it back at me, the eye now glowing on his forehead again. "Don't think this means I've lost, Bakura. I can still win against him. I will...I will beat Malik. I will gain my own body."

I crossed my arms, smirking. He was all talk, no bite. "Do you really think you can do it, Mariku?"

He turned away, not looking back at me. "I...I won't give up. I will kill him. I will win. I will win." And then he walked off, never giving me a backwards glance, never giving me any indication that I had been there at all, just walked away until he could no longer be seen in the dark.

I sighed and crossed my arms, looking around the dark, faintly hearing the sounds of the monsters in the distance and knew I couldn't linger here any longer. I walked the opposite way Mariku had come from and didn't look back either as I continued through the dark.

A strange meeting. But it was over and done with. He'd been taught a lesson, that he wasn't as powerful as he boasted about being, but he still wasn't giving up, even after everything I'd done to him. I smiled a little at that.

I think I hated him a little less for it. Just a little.

**End **


End file.
